The King of Death
by Danni Phantomhive
Summary: Due to the Betrayal of his ex-best friends and the Weasley's after the Pureblood Wars, Harry moves to Japan where he meets Light and L. Lawliet. Being the Master of Death granted him the title of King of the Grim Reapers. Now that bastard Ryuk won't leave him alone and Light's fatal attraction towards him becomes dangerous once Misa comes into the picture.
1. The King of Death Challenge

Due to the Betrayal of his ex-best friends and the Weasly's after the Pure-blood Wars, Harry moves to Japan where he meets Light and L. Lawlit. Being the Master of Death granted him the title of King of the Grim Reapers. Now that bastard Ryuk won't leave him alone and Light's fatal attraction towards him becomes dangerous once Misa comes into the picture.

**Rule 1: Light falls for Harry, and Misa is hell-bent on 'Killing Him,' not that he can be killed anyway.**

**Rule 2: Harry can see the lifespan and names of others like the Grim Reapers. He also has a pair of retractable black raven wings, which he inherited on his 16th Birthday.**

**Rule 3: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione appear once again in Japan, only to be killed off by Light, after a fight that leaves Harry in the hospital for three days.**

**Rule 4: Light isn't killed at the end of the story.**


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION: KING OF DEATH**

_**In recent news, the Kira attacks are on an all-time high, in the past week, almost 5,000 convicted criminals were killed by heart attacks, including the deaths of the FBI Agents that were posted in Japan. Also the fiancé of one of the Agents have gone missing, she was last seen at Sato Police Station, and they firmly believe that Kira is behind her disappearance. In other news...**_

It was the same thing on each news station and talk show, Kira this and Kira that, the people of Japan was crazy about this mysterious mass murderer. Harry James Potter-Black, the Master of Death, beloved of Truth, the son of Isis, and the favorite of Lady Fate. After the Pure-Blood wars he moved to Japan to get away from all those who sought to control him and use him for his fame and money.

He had done his part in the war it was about time for the British Wizarding World as a whole to get that whited sepulcher stick out of their stuck up arses. Even though he had done his part they still wanted him to fight off the remaining Death Eater's, in his opinion it was about damn time that they started fighting back properly. Hell, magical means might not be effective against those bastards but mundane guns would surely do the trick on top of that the Ministry couldn't track a bullet like they could with the killing curse.

Now, here he was in Japan living in a two story house with the living area on top of an old shop. He decide to open up a bakery; even though he was forced to cook for his relatives, he had found cooking especially baking relaxing and fun.

Luckily for him the apartment flat was already furnished. He spelled it clean, repaired the furniture and changed the colors more to his liking. The store front was changed to an open floor layout, with a few banishment charms he got rid of the divider wall in the dining room and added one to separate the kitchen from the seating area. He spelled the walls and curtains a pale yellow, the crowning scarlet. The chairs and tables were a nice eggshell white with scarlet color tablecloths.

**-WITH LIGHT AND RYUK—**

It a hot Saturday evening when Light left campus, the streets were alive with many different people trying to either beat the train, or get home on time. He had another 1000 inmates to kill this evening when he got home, and he needed to find out who L was; that stunt from eirler had made a mockery of him; and Ryuk, that damned shingami was getting on his last nerves speaking of the little devil he was frozen still.

"Ryuke?" Light asked carefully, wondering what could be wrong with the Shinigami.

"He's here..."

"Who's here?"

"The Master of Death, the King of all Shinigami's." his grin split his face as he looked towards Light.

**I wouldn't mind anyone accepting the challenge. Just remember to follow the rules, and email me when you post your story so that I can add them to my community or favorites.**


	3. The First Customers

**The First Customers  
**

It's been about a week since Harry had arrived in Japan, he finally got his vaults in order for use over in the Japanese Branch of Gringotts; now neither the British Ministry, Dumbledore or the Weasley's could lay claim to his fortune. And if they tried to forcibly gain access to his vaults, they would probably be killed by the wards that the Goblins set up, wards that wizards could not decipher or dispel.

The _**Marauders Bakery**_ was finally opened for its first day of business, he even had a help wanted sign in the door. His first customer was a pale black haired boy who wore a white long sleeved tee and denim blue gene pants that had tears and cut holes upon the fabric he wasn't even wearing shoes for Merlin's sake! Beside him was an elderly man who has white hair, blue eyes and he wore a black suite unlike his company.

"Excuse me kind sir. Are you the owner of this establishment?" the elder asked.

"Yes sir, I am. My name's Harry James Potter-Black the owner and operator of Marauders Bakery. How may I be of service?"

"Ah, yes. My ward here was looking to purchase a few of your cakes for the next three weeks, paid in advance of course, he has quite the sweet tooth I might say."

Harry looked the boy up and down before replying. "I see." "Well you're in luck I just opened up shop today, and that makes you my first clients so what can I get ya?"

"Um, can I have twenty five Death by Chocolates, forty Teddy Bear Cupcakes, and thirty five Meta-morph Rainbow Cakes, delivered to this address by twelve o'clock this evening?"

"T-that many!?" Harry yelped in awe. "Um, that will be sixty thousand yen please. Uh, cash or credit?"

"Cash young sir."

"OK, then, thank you for your business and I'll drop off those cakes at twelve o'clock for ya. I assume that you would want a brochure in case you want to order more cakes?"

"Yes sir that would be most helpful." The elder tipped his hat in gratitude. "Good day."


	4. Alert!

**My arm broke; so the next chapter update will be around January and February.**

_Danni Phantomhive_


	5. Memories of the Past and Meetings

**Memories of the Past and Meetings**

**AN: **

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for the long awaited update, I was finally cleared the other day by my doctor but on a bitter note. My aunt is now in the hospital, sixteen days till today, and she may not survive. So this may be the last post until the verdict is final.**

**Sincerely, Danni Phantomhive**

**\- {FLASH BACK} -**

After the war ended Arthur Weasley became the new Minister of Magic, much too many surprises. Arthur became the best Minister since the Ministry's founding, abolish many of the Pro-Quo-Pureblood laws. Granted the purebloods threw fits over the matter over the new policy, but who gave a damn what those spoiled rich basters wanted. They complained that the policy was an outrage, a disregard for the old traditions and history of the British Wizarding society; the only thing that was an outrage was the pure bigotry bluntness the purebloods sprouted about keeping the tradition when they didn't keep them as well. Not to mention none of their children had to follow the Under Age Restriction Act with magic around muggles or any of the outlandish laws from the old Dictatorship they held over everyone.

The following months after the new elections Harry life went on as normal-dodging the press, avoiding fan girls and boys...the normal stuff in the life of a celebrity. It was the day he visited Gringotts that a whole new set of untruths came to the light. Apparently three of the Weasley's were stealing from his vaults, and Mrs. Weasley had forged a false marriage document between himself and Ginny, after the breakup he didn't plan on dating her again, and now he had good reason not to. After discussing this issue in private with Mr. Weasley he divorced his wife, after filling out what the muggle borns called a prenup and got Molly to sign when she was too busy to look at the document, she never got her hands on the rest of the Weasley money afterwards. Both Ron and Ginny, now disowned from the Weasley family, sent so many Howlers through the mail that he had to pay the Goblins an extra 2000 galleons just to set up private mail wards around his properties to keep them from sending him mail.

Hermonie admitted to taking money from Molly, but she had no idea it was stolen from his vaults, so he forgave her for that and helped fund the Free the Elf Foundation, since SPEW kept getting a bad rep. So far she opened up three Free the Elf's housing complexes for abused and abandoned house elves looking for a new household to work for. As for George, he became the CEO of his muggle branch of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, called Weasley Joke shop Enterprises, he too was in Japan on a business trip to meet with the Hitachiin brothers; they were upcoming dress designers and pranksters as well the _'Devil Twins'_ he heard they were called. **[A/N: I Just had to put that one in their]**.

**\- {FLASH BACK END} -**

It's been a month since he moved into his new bakery, business was booming, and his first customer became his most demanding, not to mention picky about his weekly sweets. It was a difficult task to cater to the man but he always managed to get them done on time. It was twelve in the afternoon when a new customer entered in the shop, this is the day that Keria and the Master of Death would meet face to face.

"Hello, welcome to…" Harry trailed off as he seen Ryuk one of his Shinigami floating beside his newest customer. "Sorry for staring sir. Welcome to the Marauders bakery, what can I get ya?"

"Can I have the Apple Turn over Delight Cake, two Apple Pies, and one batch of Apple Bénye's to go?"

"Apple Delight…, Apple Pies…, Oh! And Apple Bénye's. That will be 1,420 yen ($12.95)."

"Um… Sir, theirs two regular apples in the bag that I didn't order."

"Oh, really? I thought a friend of yours would appreciate the apples, can't be too careful around apple baked goods can we?" Harry said leaning against the counter, resting his head on his hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yagami. And a word of advice, feed _**HIM**_ twice every two days. He tends to get withdrawals when he doesn't have his apples. Good day."

For some reason Light Yagami felt as though he just met the devil himself. In the form of a young emerald eyed baker.

"Damn! I never got his name!"

**FIN :P**


	6. Investigations and a Date

**Investigation and a Date**

**A/N: Takes place partway through episode 4 of Death Note.**

"Look at this Ryuk, the results of my little test have already been downloaded to my dads computer," Light said as he screened through the murder files he stole from his dads computer. "and these results are just what I expected for what I have in mind."

"What da ya mean by that ?"

"One of them escaped and ran into the bathroom I specified and died. Another had drew the same symbol I had drawn in the death note before he died. And finally a third had wrote the same letter I written in the death note word from word." Light explained. "All three of them did exactly what I wanted them to do. As for the other three, I purposefully wrote conditions that were virtually impossible...these latest victims will no doubt keep L and the investigators guessing. Even as we speak he's probably trying to figure out all the clues I left for him. Especially that little note. That mealiness dying message."

**-King of Death-**

_**Meanwhile with L...**_

"If Kira used those criminals to conduct an experiment of some sort that means he's about to start something. If he moves now its a good chance that the FBI will notice someone acting speciously. But perhaps he have a different goal in mind all together...Is this it?"

**-King of Death-**

"Its kinda last minute but I'm sure I can find someone. I got a few people in mind."

"A few people. For what?" Ryuk asked.

"You'll see." Light said ready to call someone. "Believe it or not I'm a rather popular guy Ryuk."

**-King of Death-**

_**Somewhere in Japan...**_

RING...RING...RING...RING...CLICK!

"mmmh...uh."

"Um, hello?"

"Yagami-san!? Morning!"

**-King of Death-**

_**The Next Day...**_

'_He's still following me perfect.'_ Light thought. _'This whole thing would be a waist of time if he wasn't tailing me.'_

"Light!" the speaker was the young baker he met a few weeks ago. He was wearing a white jacket and black pants.

"A date!" Ryuk grinned. _'And with the young king would ya look at that. Light sure knows how to pick'em.'_

"Yeah, it's a date no matter how you look at it." Light whispered. "I'm sure even my stalker would see it that way."

"But this isn't just a date is it. You said that you'd figured out a way to find your stalkers name so tell me. What do ya plan on doing?"

"I though I told you already. Never mind, just wait and watch what happens."

_**...Raye Penber's POV...**_

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting"

"No, not a all"

"So, anyway this would be my first time going to a theme park."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I went to a boarding school in Scotland."

'_During the week he goes to school and cram school at night. Dates on his day off, with the 'hum' muscular sex, a normal kid, just a hard working senior in high school. Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami. No cause for suspicion. At any rate I'll be done with my surveillance today. _

_Signed Raye Penber_


	7. Death is but a Bus Drive Away

**Death is but a Bus Drive Away**

The wheels of the trail bus roared down the road as its occupants sat and talked unaware of the events that would take place very soon.

"So Light. Why did you asked me to come with you today?" Harry asked. "Didn't you say you had entrance exams this week?"

"That was before I scored number one on the national practice exams."

"You're such a nerd!" Harry squealed. _'If he and Hermione would've met in school they would've got along like two peas in a pod.' _He shuddered at the thought. Not knowing that Light's stalker had just occupied the seat behind them listing in.

The bus ride went along smoothly as they talked about school life and work; that is until they pulled up to the Shibuya Bus Stop. A shady looking man walked on, his back was hunched over and his hand in were in his coat pockets. He had a shady grin on his face as he stepped onto the bus. It was then that Lights eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed red._ 'It's him. He's here.' _he thought. _'Seven passengers excluding him, no ones in the way everything should go smoothly.'_ The click of a guns revolver was heard as the bus driver turned around in shock.

"Stay in your seats unless you want to die!" the man shouted out as the women passengers on the bus began to panic in fear of death.

'A bus jacking?' Penber thought. 'You gotta be kidding me?'

"Everybody shut up!" the man threated. "If anybody moves I'm putting a bullet in their head! Alright driver. You listen to me. I know you've got the number for Spacelands Office on ya. Call'em!"

"Ok!" the bus driver took one hand off the wheel as the man held him at gun point. "T-this is Sasaki calling from bus 174."

"Tell'em what's going on? And no tricks either!" the man demanded.

"My bus have been high jacked. And he's holding a gun to my head!"

"Give me that!" the man took the phone from the driver. "You heard what he said. Now you listen up. Have a female staff member bring all of Spacelands cash from yesterday. I know it's there. Have her meet us two bus stops from the park, and don't make me wait. If you mess with me at all or try to get the police involved. I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers." the man yanked the phone from its socket threw it on the floor and smashed it to bits with his boots." 

Harry began to reach for his wand when Light poked him on his leg to get his attention. "Huh?"

_Harry don't be scared, as soon as he turns around, I'm gonna grab the gun out his hand._

"Don't be stupid." Penber said. "That's risky. If it comes to that I'll take care of it. It's ok. We don't have to pass notes back and forth, as long as we keep it down he don't have to hear our voices over the roar of the engine."

Light crumpled up a piece of paper with a pin and shoved it in his pocket. "Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice?" Lights eyes narrowed. "Why should we trust you?" Penber was taken aback at this question.

"Accomplice?" Harry asked. _'If that's true then why would he offer to help us? Light what are you up to?'_

"Yes. I've read about this before. The first high jacker comes in like he's working alone. Meanwhile a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong." Light said convincingly.

"You really think he is one?" Harry asked, his hand still gripping his wand in his left pocket. _'But what if Light's lying. Then what. What's his true motive? Is he a notebook holder?'_

_'I-it seems I have no choice.'_ Penber thought. _'I'm sure Light Yagami isn't Keira. If he was he could kill this guy with a heart attack.' _The high jacker was standing in the middle of the bus waving his gun around. "Here's my proof" he said pulling out his FBI badge and license. "Take a look."

Light grabbed for the case. _'FBI I see L needed an outsider so he got the FBI to investigate anyone connected to the Japanese Task Force. His name is Ray Penber.'_ "Hum?" Light grinned. Yet his smirk did not go unnoticed by Harry who was watching him closely. "I trust you, and I guess for the time being I won't ask you why an FBI agent is on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah. I've got one."

"So if it comes down to it. I can rely on you right?" Light asked as the high jacker pointed his gun at the elderly couple up front.

"Yes."

"Shut the hell up you old hag." the high jacker threated. "You want me to shoot you right now?"

_'Huh? That's right this guy his face was on the local news just a few days ago.' _Penber thought as his eyes narrowed at his target._ 'Some junky he tried to rob a bank and he killed three people before he got away. He's extremely dangerous.'_

_'We're safe he won't shoot us.' _Light though,_ 'in fact he isn't gonna do anything.' _Light pulled his hand out of his jacked when a piece of paper fell out. In fact it was a piece torn from the death note. "Uh." he reached down to get it.

"Don' move you little punk!" the high jacker shouted. "What the hell is that? Hee. A smartarse?" he reached down and picked up the paper. "You guys were planning something back hear weren't ya?"

_'Damit! If he sees that note from before?' _Penber thought. _'He'll find out that Light was planning to jump'em' the moment to take his gun away.'_

"Tch. Plans for a date huh?" the man said as he looked at the paper. "What a queer."

_'Got'cha' _Light though as he balled up the paper the high jacker threw at him.

"Huh? Haah! Who the hell are you!?" the high jacker shouted in fear. As he raised his gun towards Ryuk. "You in the very back. What do you think you're doing? Don't mess with me!"

'The very back?' Harry turned around to see one of his Shinigami standing at the back of the bus. 'How the heck didn't I see him earlier?

"How long have you been hiding back their?" the high jacker shouted in fear as the rest of the passengers looked at him as if he was crazy. Cause they couldn't see Ryuk only an empty space.

"What's this? You're talking to me?" Ryuk asked. "So you can actually see me right now?"

"Haah! Stay there you!" the high jacker shouted steading his gun ready to fire. "You! Keep away from me you freak!"

_'This isn't good. He's hallucinating.' _Penber thought. "Everyone get down!"

Everyone scared for their lives bent down in fear, as Light gipped Harry's waist and bent down.

"Oh. I get it. That little note that Light dropped was actually torn from the pages of the death note itself." Ryuk said as Harry heard every word of the conversation. "He tricked this guy into touching the paper he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. That's so smart." He said walking closer to the high jacker who was shaking in fear.

"Get away." he pulled the trigger shouting insanely. "Ahhh!"

"Sorry pal. I'm a Shinigami. So I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me."

"Ahhh!" the high jacker shot six more times until he shot the glass out the back bus window.

"Anyone who touches the death note can see me." Ryuk told the high jacker. "I have to stay until the death note is finished or I see you die. Whichever comes first? And a Shinigami can't die from being shot. Well I've said this once before. Cause he's the top ranked student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He even used the high jacking to even get the guy following him to willing give up his name." at this point Penber got up from his seat to apprehend the high jacker.

"Stop the bus. Let me off!" the high jacker screamed as the bus driver quickly pulled to a stop and opened the doors, letting the high jacker off.

The high jacker unfortunate fell to the ground right in the path of a speeding ford and just like that he was killed in an instant as the sound of his body being smashed to pieces echoed inside the bus.

_'Elven forty-five on the dot. Everything went just as I planned.' _Light thought as he checked his watch. 'Khichri Oradea, accidental death. Boards the elven thirty-one Spaceland bound bus near the eastern entrance to the park. Holding a loaded gun and attempts to high jack a bus. Sees a horrific phantom and empties his gun trying to kill it. Terrified he flees the bus immediately afterwards at elven forty-five he dies when struck by a car. The death note never fails. You will be next Rey Penber.'

_'So Light Yagami is Kira.' _Harry though as he looked out onto the crime scene. _'Fuck my life.'_


End file.
